


Velcro

by spiralofabsurdity (calindigo)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calindigo/pseuds/spiralofabsurdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Velcro? Seriously?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velcro

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic before, but I couldn't get this little conversation out of my head. Hope you enjoy!

Richard had just opened the door when he felt his phone buzz. He groaned -- his publicist, probably; she had been planning his Hannibal promotional schedule for when he got back to the States and ensuring he spoke with every publication known to man in the meantime. Sighing, he slipped the phone out of his pocket and made his way toward the wine.

“ _Velcro? Seriously?_ ” 

Richard’s brow furrowed and he tapped back a “Huh?” Boyfriend certainly better than publicist, even if he had no idea what Lee was on about. He poured himself a glass of the pinot and threw himself onto the couch.

“ _The perils of kissing with a beard? Don’t tell me you forgot your illustrious metaphor already_ ”

The dozen phone interviews he’d given between takes last week all blended together, but one slowly floated back into his head. Sure, he’d been exhausted and grabbing blindly at halfway entertaining answers, but he didn’t really think that one was so bad. Certainly better than some of the crap he’d popped off with in the past. “Be nice, half the questions I get are about facial hair. Hard to come up with a fresh answer, haha.” 

“ _Showed your hand a bit, though, no? :)_ ”

Richard stared blankly at the little blue bubble. He sipped the wine, trying to shake off the day and get his brain caught up with Lee’s, but there was nothing for it. “…Huh?”

“ _Did you forget Velcro has two sides?_ ”

…Oh. Richard rubbed his hand over his face and chuckled at himself. “Well, I admit I hadn’t carried the metaphor all the way through. Oops.” He paused. “But it’s the truth!”

“ _You don’t need to tell me. You’re definitely the prickly half._ ”

Hmph. No chance he was letting Lee have the last word; it was Richard’s analogy and he would be the one to run it into the ground, thank you very much. He swirled his glass and took another sip before typing out his reply.

“Mine grows too fast to get prickly, I’m the soft fluffy side. Yours is the bit that’s all grabby, like the rest of you.” Not quite as satisfying as shoving Lee in the shoulder, but not bad considering. “Where did you even see that? I figured those interviews were for magazines printed only in Aramaic or something.”

“ _Carrie sent me some translation on a website. I told her to pass along the funny stuff whenever we’re on separate continents._ ”

Richard smiled into his glass. “My witty sense of humor helping ease the distance?”

“ _More like so when I get all piney I remember what a dork you are._ ”

“Excuse you, I can’t help being an artist with a gift for metaphor.”

“ _Haha, no, and I wouldn’t want you to. I’m wrapping up here, ok if I call in about 30 min?_ ”

“Definitely.”


End file.
